Ancient History
This is the fifty-third episode of Die Another Day. Story The eight of them took in the situation. Eight of their friends were slaughtered and young Kari is now missing. They return to the cabin. “Let’s search this entire building and see if there’s any clues towards Systrike’s whereabouts,” Trace states. All eight of the survivors search the building. Casey walks into the study where he finds something of use. “Found something!” Casey shouts. Everyone runs towards Casey’s current location. “What is it, Casey?” Harvey asks. Casey pulls out a paper map, showing a route drawn on it. “It looks like the drawn route ends at this point,” Joselyn states. “What’s there?” Tai asks. “It’s an abandoned nursing home,” Joselyn answers. “Then, we must go there. Let’s get my sister back,” Tai states. The eight of them walk towards the nursing home. But, once they get there, they see that an Excelsior squad is already there, fighting back against Systrike. “Looks like we found the right place,” Trace states. An angry Tai walked up to the Excelsior soldiers. “Tai, why are you here?” Elliott asks. “I want my sister back,” Tai answers. Tai then shoves Elliott aside as he enters the nursing home. The other 7 survivors then walk in. “Tai, what are you doing?” Jack asks. “I want my sister back. And, I don’t care who gets in my way,” Tai answers. Tai then kills several Systrike members before he kicks open the door. He sees Kari, tied up with rope and gagged with a cloth that is wrapped tightly around her mouth. “Did they hurt you?” Tai asks. “Mmph mmmph,” Kari mumbles, trying to answer Tai’s question but she is unable to due to the cloth wrapped around her mouth. “I see. You can’t talk,” Tai states. “Mmmph! Mmmph!” Kari shouts, trying to get Tai to rescue her. “Don’t worry. I’ll free you,” Tai replies. “Mmmph!” Kari shouts in relief. Tai walks over to Kari and he starts untying her. “Mmm mmm mm mmph,” Kari mumbles, trying to get Tai to hurry up. “I’m trying Kari. Just give me more time,” Tai replies. “Mm mmm mmph mmph mmph,” Kari mumbles. “Let me work at the pace I want. Jesus Christ,” Tai replies. Tai then finishes untying her hands, which were tied behind her back. The other ropes then fall down to the ground. Tai then finishes up by removing her gag. Kari then collapses to the floor, breathing heavily. She then gets up and hugs Tai. “What happened?” Tai asks. “They took us to a cabin. Jack and Tori were left there and the rest of us walked out to a field. I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was tied up. They had wrapped a cloth around my mouth so I couldn’t speak. I was then forced to watch my friends die while I couldn’t do anything about it because I was bound so tightly. Then, I was taken to this place, still tied up. They then put me in here, and then you found me,” Kari answers. “But, I’m so glad that you’re alive,” Tai states. “Me too,” Kari replies. James, a Systrike member, walks in the room. “So, you freed the prisoner,” James states. “YOU KILLED BOTH OF MY PARENTS!” Tai shouts. “It had to be done. You wouldn’t embrace our new world,” James replies. “WHO CARES ABOUT THE NEW WORLD, YOU FASCIST PIG!” Tai shouts. Tai grabs a crowbar and he walks over to Kari. “Go, Kari, you don’t need to see this,” Tai states. “You can’t coddle kids forever. She’s already seen eight people, including her own mother, get their heads chopped off,” James replies. Tai gets even more furious and he then brutally beats James to death with his crowbar. Kari closed her eyes and she covered them with her hands the entire time. “I can’t look. I can’t look,” Kari mumbles to herself. “It’s over. You can open your eyes now,” Tai states. Kari then opens her eyes and she sees James’ brutally beaten corpse. “It had to be done,” Tai states. “I know,” Kari replies. The two of them exit the room and they see the members of the group fighting back against Systrike. “Phillip and Cecil escaped, along with most of their forces. But, these fuckers are not leaving easily,” Jason states. Jason, Elliott, Raymond, Trace, and Harvey are shown killing the Systrike members who stayed behind. “What should we do now?” Elliott asks. “We tell everyone what happened,” Harvey answers. Several Hours Later Everyone across both the HQ group and Excelsior gathered in an abandoned outdoor theatre not far from Excelsior’s HQ as Elliott, Trace, Harvey, Tai, Raymond, and Jason walked up on the stage. “I am Harvey Wilson. I am here to inform you of the horrible tragedy that had occured today. Systrike struck again, kidnapped many of our friends, family, and leaders and killed them, placing their heads on wooden poles,” Harvey states. The crowd erupts in shock and panic. Trace walks up and he grabs the microphone. “Daniel Moore, Connor Moore, Tobias, Mitch, Hannah, Shelley, Carlos, and Chrissa Lewis were taken from us. We also further reduced their forces at a nursing home not far from here. We need to continue fighting and finally defeat Systrike and purge their existence from this world!” Trace shouts. “WE WANT SYSTRIKE DEAD!” the crowd chants. The crowd repeats this phrase several times as Harvey grabs the microphone back. “I shall take my place as the new leader of Excelsior, and I will insure that Phillip Bragg and the rest of Systrike pay for killing those closest to us. We shall not let them die in vain!” Harvey shouts. The crowd continued to chant as Trace, Harvey, and everyone else on stage smiles with enthusiasm and excitement. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly *Kat *Phoebe *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Sarah Miller *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Tyson *Jason *Mark *Elliott *Raymond *James Deaths *James Trivia *First (and last) appearance of James.